


Hammock

by GettheSalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/GettheSalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the futureverse, so there is discussion of Sam finishing his degree. Also, the back story with this hammock is that maybe possibly drunken shenanigoats happened and the neighbour lady witnessed it and was NOT HAPPY.

It was uncharacteristically quiet in the house. Given, that was probably because Dean and Cas had gone off somewhere, but the question was then if Gabriel was home at all. Sam wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t, the guy had important archangel things he needed to do from time to time. That didn’t stop the hunter from suspecting otherwise, though. Especially when he made it to the back door of the house, and there Gabriel was. All five feet eight inches of archangel turned trickster reformed back to archangel, spread out in the hammock, ankles crossed, arms tucked under his head, eyes closed, facing the sun.

Those closed eyes didn’t seem to hinder his ability to sense Sam’s presence at the back door though, because he raised one hand and crooked his index finger, a clear ‘come on over’ if Sam had ever seen one.

Sam snorted and shook his head, but pulled the door open, stepping down onto the grass in his sock feet, squinting against the sunlight.

“So?” Gabriel asked as he walked over, the former still not opening his eyes. “How’d it go?”

“I think you probably know the answer to that question,” Sam replied, leaning on one of the hammock’s support posts. Gabriel shrugged his shoulder against the red canvas and made a ‘carry-on’ gesture with his hand. Sam laughed, “Pretty sure I redefined cakewalk on that one. Once this is done, I just have to write and pass the Bar, and I’m set.”

Gabriel hummed, stretching his arms over his head, back arching like a cat. “My sasquatch, the lawyering hunter,” he finally cracked open an eye, hands reaching toward Sam. “Come here.”

Sam snorted, but stepped forward, slipping onto the side of the hammock Gabriel had vacated. A minute of careful shuffling later, and they’d arranged themselves, Sam on his back, Gabriel draped over his chest, fingers drumming on his collarbone.

“Comfy!”

“I’ll admit, it’s not bad,” Sam admitted, shifting to better accommodate Gabriel’s knees. They stayed silent like that for a few minutes, Gabriel tracing shapes and forms in the divot between the human’s collarbone and shoulder.

“I’m proud of you.”

Sam frowned, glancing down at the smaller man curled on him. Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, then sighed, uncurling, pressing his toes into the canvas between Sam’s feet, arching up to press his lips to the curve of Sam’s jaw. “Don’t make that face.” His fingers curled in the hair fanning under Sam’s head, inching forward to plant a kiss on Sam’s nose. The smile and chuckle that he got in response was clearly a good reaction. “Better,” the fingers in his hair curled and pulled and Gabriel’s mouth sealed over his, light, chaste, but with all kinds of things shared conversationally.

“Oh,” Sam murmured when Gabriel relaxed back against his chest, laughing eyes oddly soft, the way they got after a particularly long while of just sharing each other’s company.

“Yeah. Oh.” Gabriel shrugged, pressing forward to trail his lips along Sam’s jaw. Dimly, Sam thought he could hear the woman next door loudly decrying their canoodling, but she could whine all she wanted. “Everything you’ve done already, Sam, to help people, and you’re still trying to find a way to keep helping people while settling down?” The chuckle he let out against the shell of Sam’s ear had an electric jolt jittering down the hunter’s spine. “I am proud of you. And impossibly in love with you.”

He drew back, cupping Sam’s face in his hands. “The hell kind of witchcraft have you sprung on me, kiddo?”

Sam was just struck a little dumb. It always happened during moments like this, when Gabriel was open and frank, hiding behind as little jokes as possible. It happened more often than Sam let on, but it still always threw him for a loop. The kind of thing he hadn’t had since Jess was wrapped all around him again, and with the life he’d lived since then? It was weird to catch up. He suspected it might be the same for Gabriel, too.

“Little something I picked up from the Starks, involving chicken’s feet,” he answered, shooting the archangel a (hopefully) cheeky grin.

Gabriel snorted, rolling his eyes and settling in again on Sam’s chest, head snuggled under his chin. They fell into comfortable silence then, neither doing much but breathe (though Gabriel needn’t) and ignore the multiple pings from Sam’s phone. It was when it started ringing that he gave in, poking a finger in Gabriel’s side.

“What time is it?”

Gabriel grunted, notably making himself a heavier weight. “Naptime.”

“Gabe…”

“I’m warm, you’re comfortable, the sun is shining, the breeze is blowing-”

“-And Dean actually expected us all out for dinner at 5.”

“So…?”

“Gabriel, stop being lazy.”

“I’m not being lazy, I am being hedonistic. There is a difference.”

Sam blew a raspberry, lifting his head. “That’s just a fancy word for lazy.”

Gabriel grunted again, shimmying his way off of Sam and out of the hammock. “Fine. I’m up.”

Sam rolled out of the hammock, stretching his arms over his head. “We’re both up,” he leaned down, planting a quick chaste kiss on Gabriel’s lips. “Now, come on.”

And with that he sidestepped his apparently pleased archangel lover, and headed into the house.


End file.
